The New Jewelpet: Chinchilla
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Ruby, Garnet dan Sapphie tak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor Jewelpet baru yang pemalu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, Jewelpet baru itu ternyata adalah seekor Chinchilla! Sebenarnya apa sih hewan yang bernama Chinchilla itu? Dedicated for #ANIMALIAChallenge My first Fanfic in this fandom.
Disclaimer: Jewelpet was created by Sanrio and Sega Sammy Holdings

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita gaje, semi canon dsb

Summary: Ruby, Garnet dan Sapphie tak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor Jewelpet baru yang pemalu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, Jewelpet baru itu ternyata adalah seekor Chinchilla! Sebenarnya apa sih hewan yang bernama Chinchilla itu? Dedicated for #ANIMALIAChallenge by psycheros and crystallized cherry. I hope you like it! ;)

 ***~The New Jewelpet: Chinchilla~***

Suatu hari di Jewel Land, ada tiga Jewelpet lucu sedang asyik bermain di sebuah taman yang cantik. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan batu-batu kristal beraneka warna yang berkilau. Mereka berada dimana-mana baik di dalam semak-semak, bahkan di pohon, hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya terpukau.

"Kena! Kamu jaga sekarang. Hehe..." seru Ruby, si Jewelpet kelinci putih sambil menyentuh pundak Jewelpet kucing.

"Ih, Ruby! Kamu mengenaiku!" pekik si Jewelpet kucing berbulu merah muda, Garnet. Dia hanya merengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya begitu menatap Ruby yang berlari menjauhinya. "Hmph, siapa yang akan kutangkap kali ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Ketika iris _magenta_ -nya melihat Jewelpet anjing bertelinga biru dari kejauhan, dia berlari mengejarnya dengan keempat kakinya.

"Kena kamu, Sapphie! Kamu jaga," serunya sambil menyentuh pundak Sapphie dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Astaga! Aku kena," keluh Sapphie. "Akan kutangkap kalian berdua," sambung Jewelpet anjing jenis Cavalier King Charles Spaniel itu sambil berlari mengejar Ruby dan Garnet.

Mereka bertiga masih meneruskan permainan kejar-kejaran itu. Ah, lucu sekali. Betapa menyenangkannya bisa bermain dengan mereka. Namun, permainan itu harus berakhir. Sebab Ruby tiba-tiba mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Iris merahnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok hewan di bawah pohon. Jewelpet kelinci itu terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali. Seakan terpaku di tanah. Matanya masih terus menatap sosok itu. Membuat Garnet dan Sapphie jadi heran melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada apa, Ruby?" tanya Sapphie penasaran, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Serius amat," komentar Garnet sembari mengikuti Sapphie. "Apa kamu melihat sesuatu, Ruby?"

"Kalian lihat itu?" Ruby menunjuk sosok itu. "Aku melihat ada sosok yang menyerupai tikus. Tuh, lihat! Ada di sana, di bawah pohon."

"Eh?" Garnet dan Sapphie serempak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ruby. Di mata mereka, ada sosok binatang yang mirip dengan tikus. Atau mungkin lebih mirip tupai tanah. Namun telinganya lebih besar daripada tikus pada umumnya. Ekornya panjang dan lebat mirip ekor tupai. Binatang itu berbulu merah kecoklatan dengan warna mata _pink_ pucat. Kelihatannya matanya itu terbuat dari batu _rose quartz_. Di lehernya berhiaskan kalung mutiara _pink_ dengan batu kristal berbentuk mawar berwarna merah. Sebelah kiri-kanan kepalanya berhiaskan bunga mawar _pink_ dan merah.

"Kawaii ne!" seru Garnet, mengagumi sosok binatang itu.

"Wah, kelihatannya sosok itu... Dia juga seekor Jewelpet seperti kita!" ungkap Sapphie.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Jenisnya apa, ya? Aku belum pernah melihat binatang seperti ini," ujar Garnet. "Dia mirip Titana, namun sepertinya dia bukan tupai. Meskipun mirip tupai."

"Dan dia juga bukan tikus, tapi mirip," sambung Sapphie.

"Dia bukan tikus, tapi juga bukan tupai. Hmm..." Ruby berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan menemuinya," katanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jewelpet itu.

"Hai!" Ruby menyapa Jewelpet itu. "Kamu baru di sini, ya? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah, tapi sopan.

Namun Jewelpet itu malah ketakutan begitu melihat Ruby di hadapannya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Pipinya merona merah karena malu. Mulutnya hanya mengatup rapat, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Saking malunya, dia berlari meninggalkan Ruby.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Ruby mencegah. Tapi Jewelpet itu tidak menghiraukan. Dia terus berlari sampai sosoknya menghilang.

"Yah, dia pergi..." keluh Ruby kecewa. Garnet dan Sapphie mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Kelihatannya dia pemalu sekali, ya," tutur Garnet.

"Huh, padahal aku kan, hanya mengajaknya berkenalan. Kenapa harus ketakutan sampai kabur begitu?" tukas Ruby agak kesal.

"Mungkin saja dia takut padamu, Ruby. Hehe..."

"Ih, Garnet. Hidoii!" seru Ruby.

Sapphie diam saja. Tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dagunya ditopang oleh salah satu kaki depannya. Kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sapphie?" tegur Ruby. "Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku tahu jenis binatang Jewelpet itu," jawab Sapphie.

"Eh? Kamu tahu?" timpal Garnet. "Bilang saja pada kami!" pintanya.

"Binatang itu adalah... Chinchilla."

"Chinchilla?!" Ruby dan Garnet terbelalak mendengarnya. Chinchilla? Hewan apa itu?

"Kalian nggak tahu apa itu Chinchilla?" tanya Sapphie. Ruby dan Garnet hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Aku baru mendengarnya, Sapphie. Sumpah, aku tak tahu hewan apa itu," ujar Garnet sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga nggak tahu," sahut Ruby. "Sapphie, bisakah kamu jelaskan apa itu Chinchilla? Aku ingin tahu."

Sapphie manggut-manggut. Dia akhirnya mau menjelaskan hewan itu pada kedua temannya. "Kalian mau ikut aku ke perpustakaan? Aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian di sana nanti. Soalnya, aku pernah membaca bukunya. Jadi, wajarlah aku tahu hewan Chinchilla itu."

Ruby dan Garnet _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ya, iyalah. Sapphie memang penikmat buku. Jenis buku apapun pasti dia mau baca apalagi buku tentang sihir. Yah, dia kan termasuk Jewelpet kelas "Crystal", yaitu Jewelpet yang mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya dalam rentang kesuksesan 100%. Makanya, dia jadi tahu segala hal termasuk cara menggunakan sihir karena suka membaca buku.

"Ba, baiklah..." Ruby dan Garnet mengangguk.

* * *

Di perpustakaan...

"Wah, besar sekali!" puji Ruby. Dia berdecak kagum melihat ruangan perpustakaan yang luas sekali. Seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi rak-rak kayu yang berisikan berbagai jenis buku. Ada beberapa meja yang digunakan sebagai tempat membaca. Mulai dari tembok sampai langit-langit, hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Ventilasi udaranya cukup bagus dan sejuk. Tempat yang nyaman sekali untuk membaca buku.

"Ssstt..." Tiba-tiba Sapphie menyenggol Ruby. "Jangan keras-keras, Ruby. Ini perpustakaan. Tak boleh ribut!" tegurnya.

"Oh, maaf." Buru-buru Ruby menutup mulutnya dengan kedua kaki depannya.

"Huh, Ruby! Jangan buat masalah di sini," bisik Garnet kesal. "Kita nanti bisa diusir karena telah membuat keributan, tahu!"

"Habis, baru pertama kalinya aku ke perpustakaan," balas Ruby tak kalah pelan.

"Setidaknya kamu bisa jaga diri!"

"Sudahlah, Garnet." Sapphie berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Aku sudah menemukan bukunya. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan pada kalian seperti apa Chinchilla itu dan aku akan menjelaskannya melalui buku ini," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang dia keluarkan dari rak. Buku itu cukup tebal. Paling tidak sekitar 160 halaman. Judulnya "Ensiklopedia Hewan Langka".

"Hewan langka?" Dahi Ruby berkerut, heran begitu melihat judul buku itu. Demikian juga Garnet.

Sapphie mengangguk. "Ya, Chinchilla itu termasuk hewan yang langka di Dunia Manusia," jawabnya sambil membuka lembaran halaman buku itu, mencari penjelasan hewan Chinchilla tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia, teman-teman," katanya kemudian. Lalu memperlihatkan buku ensiklopedia itu pada Ruby dan Garnet. Kaki depannya menunjuk sebuah gambar di situ. "Seperti ini hewannya. Ciri-cirinya sama seperti Jewelpet yang kita temui waktu itu."

"Wah, kawaii," gumam Ruby dan Garnet kagum bersamaan. Mata mereka berbinar, terpesona dengan kelucuan Chinchilla di gambar itu. Benar-benar persis sama dengan Jewelpet pemalu itu. Hanya saja di gambar itu, Chinchilla-nya berbulu abu-abu.

"Ya, kamu benar, Sapphie. Mirip sekali dengannya," timpal Garnet.

"Benar, kan apa yang kubilang?" Sapphie tersenyum. "Chinchilla itu memang sekilas mirip tikus dan tupai karena penampilannya, tetapi lebih kuat dan besar. Sama seperti kedua hewan itu, Chinchilla juga termasuk kelas Rodentia atau binatang pengerat. Hewan ini berasal dari pegunungan Andes. Tepatnya di Amerika Selatan. Nama 'chinchilla' berarti 'Chincha kecil'. Nama 'Chincha' ini asalnya dari nama suku di Andes, Chincha. Saat ini ada 2 spesies Chinchilla yang masih ada, yaitu _Chinchilla Brevicaudata_ dan _Chinchilla Lanigera_. _Chinchilla Lanigera_ memiliki fisik lebih kurus dan ekor yang lebih panjang," jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu..." gumam Ruby manggut-manggut. "Pantas saja kenapa Chinchilla mirip dengan tikus dan tupai. Ternyata berasal dari kelas yang sama, toh."

"Wajar saja mirip," komentar Garnet.

"Sapphie, bisakah kamu jelaskan lebih dalam lagi tentang Chinchilla ini?" pinta Ruby. Kelihatannya dia tertarik sekali untuk mengenal hewan langka itu.

"Tentu saja, Ruby," jawab Sapphie. Lalu dia mulai menghela napas, bersiap untuk bercerita. "Chinchilla merupakan hewan nokturnal yang mencari makan di malam hari. Mereka hewan omnivora, yaitu pemakan segala. Mereka memakan rumput, biji, buah, serangga dan telur burung. Di siang hari, mereka lebih banyak tinggal di dalam lubang atau celah bebatuan. Di alam liar, mereka dapat hidup secara berkelompok dimana satu kelompok bisa mencapai 100 ekor."

"Wah..." Garnet berdecak kagum. "Jelaskan lagi, Sapphie! Aku jadi semakin tertarik, nih."

"Sebentar ya, Garnet..." Sapphie membuka halaman bukunya. "Nah, ini dia. Ada hal menarik lagi tentang Chinchilla."

"Apa itu?"

"Chinchilla memiliki bulu yang sangat halus seperti beludru. Rambut mereka sangat lebat hingga parasit kulit seperti kutu tidak akan dapat hidup karena akan mati tercekik. Warna bulu mereka bervariasi, tapi yang paling banyak ditemui adalah warna abu-abu, biru, coklat muda dan putih," jawab Sapphie panjang lebar.

"Bulu yang halus seperti beludru?" gumam Garnet. "Ah, bulu badanku saja lebih halus dan cantik ketimbang Chinchilla. Lebih halus daripada _chiffon_. Hihi..." katanya narsis. Dasar Garnet. Dia masih saja suka menyombongkan kecantikan bulunya. Membuat Ruby _sweatdrop_ akan bualannya.

"Coba kalau dibandingkan dengan bulu badanmu, Garnet. Jika rambut kucing tumbuh di tiap folikel, maka seekor Chinchilla memiliki 50 rambut dari satu folikel. Banyak bukan? Itulah sebabnya, kenapa bulu Chinchilla sangat halus," tukas Sapphie.

Entah kenapa Jewelpet kucing Persia itu sama sekali tidak menyukai penjelasan Sapphie yang satu ini. Dia merasa dirinya kalah dengan Chinchilla.

"Tuh kan, Garnet. Jangan besar kepala karena membandingkan bulumu dengan bulu Chinchilla. Masih saja kalah cantik milikmu. Hehe..." ejek Ruby.

"Huh!" Garnet menggembungkan pipinya kesal seraya berpaling ke arah lain.

"Ayo, lanjutkan," ujar Ruby pada Sapphie. Sapphie mengangguk.

"Chinchilla tidak menyukai air. Makanya, mereka memandikan bulu mereka dengan debu-debu vulkanik secara rutin. Gunanya untuk membuang minyak dan tetesan air yang berkumpul di rambut tebal mereka," cerita Sapphie. "Chinchilla merupakan buruan dari sejumlah predator seperti burung pemangsa, musang, ular dan kucing besar. Jika terancam bahaya, Chinchilla akan bergerak menuju lubang persembunyiannya hingga musuhnya tidak dapat menggapainya. Mereka juga bisa bergerak cepat dan melompat. Lompatannya bisa mencapai 1,8 meter. Chinchilla juga bisa melepaskan bulunya atau menyemprotkan air seni ke arah musuhnya."

"Sugoii ne..." Mata Ruby berbinar-binar.

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau mereka juga bisa melompat tinggi," ujar Garnet. "Apakah mereka memiliki musim kawin?" tanyanya.

Sapphie menggeleng. "Tidak, Garnet. Mereka hidup secara monogami atau memiliki satu pasangan hidup saja. Mereka bisa bereproduksi kapan saja. Setelah kawin, Chinchilla betina akan memasuki periode kehamilan selama 111 hari. Setelah anaknya lahir, induknya akan menyusui anaknya hingga 8 minggu. Seekor Chinchilla bisa hidup hingga usia 10 tahun. Kalau dalam tangkapan, bisa hidup selama 20 tahun. Ukuran tubuh mereka bisa mencapai 30 cm. Ukuran tubuh betinanya lebih besar dibanding jantannya..."

"Chinchilla bisa dipelihara nggak?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya, mereka bisa dipelihara. Chinchilla adalah hewan yang sangat manja. Makanya, mereka cocok kalau dijadikan hewan peliharaan. Mereka biasanya dipelihara di daerah beriklim dingin. Mereka tidak dapat hidup di daerah dengan cuaca yang cukup panas, jadi harus memastikan kalau Chinchilla ini tetap dingin. Mereka membutuhkan kandang yang cukup luas agar dapat bergerak dengan leluasa," jawab Sapphie menerangkan.

"Oh..." Mulut Ruby dan Garnet terlihat berbentuk seperti huruf o.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka disebut hewan langka?" tanya Ruby lagi.

"Ya, Sapphie. Kira-kira kenapa bisa Chinchilla disebut hewan langka? Aku penasaran," sahut Garnet.

"Hmm..." Sapphie membalikkan halaman bukunya lagi. "Kalian mau tahu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Ini penjelasannya." Dia menunjuk suatu artikel di buku ensiklopedianya. "Chinchilla diburu oleh manusia untuk memanfaatkan bulunya yang halus dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan pakaian. Di awal abad ke-20, bulu Chinchilla sangat mahal. Namun..." Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Garnet.

"Chinchilla kini menghadapi bahaya kepunahan akibat perburuan liar. Selain itu, perusakan habitat juga ikut menunjang dalam menurunnya populasi Chinchilla..."

"Apa?!" Ruby dan Garnet jadi terkejut bukan kepalang. Mata mereka terbelalak saking kagetnya.

"Oh, tidak! Kasihan hewan itu. Bagaimana kalau hewan lucu itu akan punah di Dunia Manusia? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi," pekik Garnet histeris.

"Chinchilla yang malang..." ucap Ruby sedih. Dia tak menyangka kalau hewan berbulu halus itu akan mengalami bahaya kepunahan di Dunia Manusia.

"Jangan khawatir, teman-teman," kata Sapphie kemudian. "Saat ini perburuan Chinchilla sudah ditentang dan dilindungi dengan CITES atau Convention on International Trade of Endangered Animals. Selain dimanfaatkan bulunya dan dijadikan hewan peliharaan, saat ini Chinchilla sudah diternakkan secara massal. Jadi, tak perlu kalian khawatirkan..."

"Oh, youkatta..." Garnet mengelus dada, merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Yosh, hewan itu akan dilindungi. Syukurlah, ada juga manusia yang peduli dengan keberadaan Chinchilla," kata Ruby. "Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku juga senang," ujar Sapphie. "Semoga untuk ke depannya, Chinchilla tetap ada dan terus dilestarikan oleh manusia."

"Setuju! Hewan lucu itu harus tetap ada." Garnet setuju.

"Teman-teman," panggil Ruby pada Garnet dan Sapphie. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan Jewelpet Chinchilla itu lagi? Kita akan menjadikannya teman," usulnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia masih takut pada kita, Ruby?" papar Garnet cemas.

"Kalau kita meyakinkannya, dia pasti mau," kata Sapphie.

"Hmm... Benar juga."

"Ayo, teman-teman! Kita temui dia," ajak Ruby antusias.

"Ayo!"

* * *

Ruby, Garnet dan Sapphie mencari Jewelpet baru itu di taman dimana mereka tadi bermain di sana. Ketika mereka mencarinya di sekitar taman itu, tiba-tiba Ruby berteriak, "Lihat, teman-teman! Aku menemukannya!"

"Dimana, Ruby?" tanya Sapphie menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Garnet.

"Di sana! Dia sedang berada di dekat rumpun bunga mawar," jawab Ruby sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Garnet dan Sapphie menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ruby. Ternyata benar. Jewelpet Chinchilla itu sedang berada di dekat rumpun bunga mawar yang baru mekar.

"Itu dia!" seru Garnet. "Ayo, kita ke sana menemuinya, Ruby!"

"Hn!" Ruby setuju.

"Aku juga ikut," sahut Sapphie.

Ruby dan teman-temannya berjalan menghampiri Jewelpet Chinchilla itu. Sedangkan Jewelpet Chinchilla itu sedang menikmati harumnya bunga mawar di hadapannya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Ruby dan yang lain berada di dekatnya.

"Hai, Teman! Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Ruby ramah pada Jewelpet itu.

Jewelpet itu terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Ruby. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi ketakutan begitu melihat Ruby di dekatnya. Dia ingin kabur, tapi Ruby mencegahnya dengan memegang kaki depannya.

"Jangan takut," kata Ruby. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu..."

"Ng? Be, benarkah...?" Akhirnya Jewelpet Chinchilla itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan terbata-bata. Terlihat sekali kalau dia belum pandai bersosialisasi seperti Jewelpet lainnya.

Ruby mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Ya, tentu saja."

Jewelpet Chinchilla itu membalas senyuman Ruby. Wah, manisnya. Ruby dan yang lain sampai gemas melihat senyumannya.

"Namaku Ruby. Kamu siapa?"

"Na... Namaku... Rosie..." Jewelpet baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Rosie? Wah, nama yang bagus untukmu," puji Ruby.

"Eh? A, arigato, Ruby..." Jewelpet yang bernama Rosie itu tersenyum malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Lalu dia memperhatikan Garnet dan Sapphie yang berada di dekat Ruby. "Ano... Mereka ini... Siapa, Ruby?" tanyanya pelan.

"Oh ya. Mereka ini teman-temanku," jawab Ruby riang. "Yang Jewelpet kucing ini namanya Garnet. Kalau Jewelpet anjing ini namanya Sapphie..."

"Yoroshiku ne..." ucap Garnet sambil menyalami Rosie.

"Yoroshiku," kata Sapphie.

"Ah, yoroshiku mo, Garnet, Sapphie..." balas Rosie. "Aku Rosie..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ini lucu sekali, ya," komentar Garnet.

"Iya, kamu lucu, Rosie. Kamu terlihat manis dengan mawar di kepalamu itu." Sapphie menimpali.

Muka Rosie terlihat memerah seperti apel matang. Kelihatannya dia malu sekali mendengar pujian Garnet dan Sapphie, namun dalam hatinya dia senang. "A, arigato... Mawar itu bunga favoritku... Makanya... Aku ke sini..." ucapnya.

"Wah, pantas saja. Ternyata kamu suka bunga mawar, ya," tukas Ruby. "Kalau aku suka bunga sakura. Aku bahkan suka melihatnya bermekaran di pohonnya. Sangat indah bagiku."

"Sakura...? Bu, bunga di kepalamu itu, ya?" tanya Rosie sambil menunjuk bunga sakura di kepala Ruby. Ruby mengangguk antusias.

"Kirei na... Tak kalah cantik dengan bunga mawar..."

"Hehe..." Ruby salah tingkah. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memasang ekspresi konyol.

"Kamu baru di sini?" tanya Sapphie pada Rosie.

"I, iya... Tapi..." Rosie terdiam sejenak. "Aku... Aku tak punya teman... Karena... Kalau mereka mendekatiku... Entah kenapa aku jadi takut dan malu... Seperti yang kulakukan pada Ruby tadi..."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kamu tak punya teman sama sekali?" Kali ini Ruby yang bertanya.

Rosie mengangguk sedih. Manik _rose quartz_ -nya berkaca-kaca. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku... A, aku... Kesepian karena itu... Hiks... Hiks..." tuturnya sambil menangis.

"Jangan sedih, Rosie." Ruby berusaha menghibur. "Sekarang, kamu sudah tak kesepian lagi. Sebab kamu sudah punya teman di sini."

"Benarkah?" Rosie berhenti menangis. Dia menatap Ruby.

"Hn! Kan ada aku, Garnet dan Sapphie di sisimu. Jadi tak usah khawatir kalau kamu kesepian. Kami bertiga bersedia menjadi teman untukmu, Rosie," jawab Ruby sambil tersenyum senang.

Mata Rosie bersinar-sinar seperti bintang. Dia bahagia sekali bahwa Ruby dan yang lain mau menjadi temannya. "Ka, kamu baik sekali, Ruby... Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama, Rosie," balas Ruby, lalu dia berpaling pada Garnet dan Sapphie. "Ayo, kita bermain lagi bareng Rosie, teman-teman!" ajaknya.

"Ah, masa bermain lagi. Capek, ah!" tolak Garnet tegas. "Nanti bulu badanku kotor lagi kalau asyik bermain terus..."

"Ih, Garnet! Nggak seru, dong!" keluh Ruby kesal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan Rosie pada yang lain?" usul Sapphie. "Nanti Rosie bisa punya banyak teman nanti."

"Itu usul yang cukup baik, Sapphie!" Garnet setuju mendengar usulan Sapphie. "Dengan begini, Jewelpet yang lain akan mengenal Rosie."

Ruby sepertinya juga setuju. Kemudian dia berpaling pada Rosie. "Rosie, kamu mau punya banyak teman, kan? Kami bertiga akan memperkenalkanmu."

"Ah, ta, tapi... Aku malu..."

"Daijoubu, Rosie. Tak usah malu. Nggak ada yang akan mengganggumu," kata Garnet meyakinkan.

"Ha, ha'i... Kalau begitu... Aku mau..." Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Rosie.

"Yosh! Ikut dengan kami, yuk!" ajak Ruby sambil menggandeng kaki depan Rosie. Rosie mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie dan Rosie berjalan dengan empat kaki mereka sambil bercakap-cakap, keluar dari taman itu. Sekarang berkat Ruby dan teman-temannya, Jewelpet Chinchilla yang bernama Rosie itu akhirnya memiliki teman baru. Rosie sudah merasa tak kesepian lagi. Dia hidup bahagia di Jewel Land bersama dengan Ruby, Garnet dan Sapphie.

 ***~The End~***

Yatta! Akhirnya aku buat juga FF di fandom Jewelpet. My favorite Anime! Hehe... X3

Hai, teman-teman! Aku membuat FF ini untuk mengikuti Animalia Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh psycheros dan crystallized cherry. Terima kasih buat kalian berdua yang sudah mengijinkanku berpartisipasi di challenge ini... ^^

Apakah kalian suka ceritanya? Mohon maaf kalau jelek dan penjelasan hewannya kaku banget. Hiks... Gomen ne... :'3

Kalau kalian mau berkomentar soal FF ini, silakan saja. Mau fav maupun foll juga boleh. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa ne~! ^o^)/


End file.
